heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Prison
Prison, formally known as Kenshin, is a military deserter from the Iron Cities. He sought after Rhazan in order to become stronger so that he would not have to fear being taken back and executed in the Iron Cities. He has now become the 3rd of Rhazans 12 Locks, quickly surpassing the power of the other two Locks below him. Prison now rarely leaves Ashwood as he has taken up the post of maintaining Black Hollow, a strategic military outpost. Appearance Prison has the basic appearance that all Hybrids have. His skin looks slightly ashen and cracked with red eyes. He has an x shaped scar over his left eye, as well as the word "bound" written above it. He wears a dark red t-shirt with his left arm being completely wrapped in black bandages, even going over the sleeve, and the right arm is wrapped in white bandages, although they go under his sleeve and leave his fingertips exposed. Prison has the roman numeral III on his back, indicating that he is the 3rd lock. History Desertion of the Iron Cities Before Kenshin became to be known as Prison, he was the Legion serving under High General Sarrow. He deserted from the Iron Cities when he realized how sadistic his leader was. Kenshin was very kind at his core, and only joined the military in order to become strong enough to protect those he loved. He did not have much of a fighting nature, but he was good at taking orders and was a hard worker. When the High General accompanied Kenshin and a squad from Mercury Core on a mission to scout a possible terrorist organization taking foot in a small village outside of the wall of Anchor Black, Kenshin saw just how sadistic Sarrow could be. Without much questioning, Sarrow resorted to twisted torture to obtain the information he needed. Although Sarrow ended up being right about the faction, Kenshin could not agree with his methods. He knew what happened to people who left the Iron Cities, but he could not stay. He escaped bringing little with him. Kenshin was exhausted from running from the Iron Cities capture unit, and settled in the city of Westwend in Dracia. There he met Rhazan, who told him that if he was seeking power, then he should go to Grimm Shaw. At first Kenshin was averse, but when the capture unit caught up to him he had nowhere else to go. He went to Grimm Shaw and became part of Rhazan's army. Equipment Abilities Ethereal Chain Manipulation Since Prison was the Legion for High General Sarrow, he has a high proficiency level in the use of metal magic. After being altered by Rhazan's body manipulation magic, he no longer needed metal to create his chains. His chains now come from his body at any focal point he chooses, and have a sinister purple aura around them. Prison can create a nearly infinite amount of chains, but the number and length of the chains he uses at once are directly correlated to the amount of power he would need to use to keep them active. Bound Eye Prison's left eye has a unique ability within it. While normally his eye looks like his normal red eyes, when he focuses his magic into it, the pattern of his pupil changes to a shape that resembles a Japanese "mon" symbol, with four diamonds with holes in the center, surrounded by a circle. The color also changes to a sinister purple as well. When he activates his eye, he is able to summon chains from anywhere, whether they be from the ground, a wall, or even the sky. This ability uses up an immense amount of magic. To activate it, Prison must close his eyes for five seconds, and then open only his left eye, saying the word "bind" as he does it. Close Combat Expert Prison does not have a weapon, and instead chooses to fight in close quarters. He is adept in close quarter combat techniques, and is able to use his chains fluidly with his combat movements. Category:Characters